A Meeting With Frankenstein
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: It's possible to create life, but it is impossible to create the living. The Elric brothers happen upon Victor Frankenstein one night. Crossover. Oneshot.


A Meeting with Frankenstein  
By  
Dragondolphin1990

Victor Frankenstein still couldn't believe what had just happened. His beautiful, prefect creation had turned into an ugly, monstrous being. What had gone wrong? He had done everything correctly and had studied everything about galvanism. It should not have created such a wretch. Victor decided, _I shall just have to destroy that thing! _

Meanwhile, two brothers got off the train station at Ingolstadt, the same town where Victor lived. The shorter one led the way, the one in a suit of armor close behind.

"Big brother, what are we doing here? Weren't we going to visit Mr. Mustang?"

"Not yet, later. We're going to visit the college here."

"How come?"

"Some of dad's letters say that he studied here a little when he was younger. We might find something that could bring Mom back, or at least get you back to normal."

"I'm fine, brother. We should worry about your arm and leg."

"Whatever," they continued their journey in silence.

After about ten minutes, a Victor appeared from nowhere ran into the younger brother as if he were drunk. The younger brother quickly stepped aside, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Shut up, Al," snapped the older brother, "It was his fault, not yours, so don't go around apologizing."

"But…"

A stern look from his brother shut him up. Meanwhile, Victor's eyes were darting every way. He was breathing in short, quick breaths, and his body was pale from malnourishment. His eyes were everywhere, but he didn't seem to notice the two brothers. Once again, he stumbled off, back toward where he came from.

"Maybe we should follow him. He doesn't look to stable right now."

"Fine, fine, whatever," the older brother gave in.

The next morning, Victor woke up in his own bed, "How did I arrive here?"

"You passed out last night, so my brother and I brought you here. We assumed this was your apartment since you have a key."

"Yes, it is," Victor's eyes suddenly went wide as he fully awoke.

He leapt out of bed, but the sudden movement gave way to a headache. Sitting back down on the side of the bed, rubbing his temples, he asked, "So, whoever you are, did you see _it_?"

"It? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, where are my manners? I must thank you for helping me last night. My name is Victor Frankenstein. I am from Geneva, but I am currently studying the sciences, especially alchemy, here in Ingolstadt."

"My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother, Edward. Ed's a State Alchemist, by the way. We're passing through here on the way to see a friend of ours."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alphonse and Edward."

Ed spoke for the first time, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, now that you're awake, we can get outta here."

"Now, now, I would not be a good host if I let you leave so soon. At least stay for breakfast," Victor saw the sun shining high through his window, "Or lunch, it would seem."

Ed's stomach growled, answering for him, "I guess that'd be good. We haven't eaten since last night."

After lunch, as Victor was cleaning the dishes, he asked, "Please answer truthfully, you two. Did you see a horrid wretch last night? About this high and uglier than anything you have ever seen?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I… No, you wouldn't believe me."

"But-" Al tried to push him for more.

"Don't push him, Al. Sometimes it's best to let some things remain unknown," Victor was thankful that Ed seemed to somewhat understand his situation.

Changing the subject, Victor asked, "So, what brings you to town?"

"We said we were just passing through, but we do have an ulterior motive," Al replied.

Ed explained, "We think that our father, Hohenheim Elric, may have studied at the nearby college, and we want any notes he made have made. They're quite important to our research."

"Hohenheim Elric… I am sorry, but the name doesn't sound familiar. But I am all for research. Is there anyway I can help?"

"Do you know anything about human alchemy?" Ed asked, not expecting anything.

"Human alchemy?"

"You know, transmitting a human body, trying to create life, that sort of thing. We know it's illegal, but…"

Victor's breath caught in fear. Creating life? "Why, yes, I am knowledgeable of such things. But I must warn you that attempting it is a foolish quest."

"That's too late. We've already tried," Al said.

"Surely, it had undesirable results?"

"Yeah… I lost my arm and my leg, and my brother, well…"

Al opened up his armor, to show… nothing!

"Now that is interesting. Tell me, how did you attempt to take God's life-making abilities for yourself?"

"We only wanted our mom back! We studied for weeks, and we thought we had it, but…" Al looked as if he would cry, though it would be pretty hard to do in his present state.

"I had a very different attempt. I took various parts of human beings from their graves and ran an electric current through them. Oh, I created life, if you could even call it that. The horrible wretch that I created is out there, waiting to crush out our very lives."

"You successfully gave life to the dead? How? Tell us everything!"

"No! I mustn't! For if I told you, you would attempt a similar act. One monster is more than enough for this world. We cannot possibly create another!"

"We don't want a monster! We want our mother!"

"NO! Even if you could restore life to her body, she would not be the same person! At first, I thought that I could give my mother life, too, but upon seeing that wretch, I knew it to not be possible. Just believe me, you two, it is best to let the dead stay dead."

"Whatever. We aren't giving up until everything is back to normal, and the ramblings of some deranged man aren't going to stop us!"

"But, Ed. Maybe this is why human transmutations are illegal."

"Al! Don't you want Mom back? Don't you want to be a normal human again?"

"How can I argue against that?"

Victor simply shook his head, "You two are as foolhardy as I once was. Regardless, I have no place interfering in your lives, so I suggest you leave now."

"Fine! We will!" Ed stormed off.

Al bowed to Victor, "Thank you for your hospitality," and he ran off to catch up with his brother.

Victor watched the brothers walk away, silently wishing for any attempts they may make to fail.

Meanwhile, the sun shone through scattered clouds upon dozens of autumn trees as their leaves flitted down to the earth, absorbing the sun's warm rays. The mountains in the distance rose majestically above the village. And two brothers were ignorant of all the beauty, only paying attention to their selfish goals.

Yes… Victor hoped with all his heart that Edward and Alphonse Elric never bring their mother back to life.


End file.
